In some cases it becomes necessary to fly rockets over inhabited areas to deliver a warhead to a target. Typically, the rocket motor is required to be separated from the forward portion of the rocket including the warhead to prevent excessive drag on the warhead in its flight to impact with the target. The falling mass may be hazardous to inhabitants or friendly troops over which the rocket must fly in its trajectory to a target.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for detonation of a rocket motor over inhabited areas so that the motor will break up into small pieces which will not present a falling hazard to people of the area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such explosive apparatus with a configuration which will provide for light weight and high strength construction of the motor casing or other structure in which the explosive apparatus is incorporated.